O Poeta do Amor
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Ino queria que Shikamaru fosse mais romântico e ele queria deixar de ser tímido. Talvez alguém pudesse dar uma mãozinha...


_**Fanfic escrita para o FF-SOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine: O RETORNO!**_

**Tema: 14 – Poeta**

_**-**_

- Ino... – Shikamaru suspirou pesadamente – Eu não sou poeta.

A vida de Nara Shikamaru era, por mais que ele implorasse aos deuses por uma existência pacífica e sem complicações, um ciclo de situações problemáticas. Ser ninja era problemático, ser um gênio estrategista era problemático e, principalmente...

- E quando foi que eu disse que era, seu tonto?!

...Namorar Yamanaka Ino era problemático.

- Só estou pedindo que me escreva um poema!

_**Muito**_ problemático.

- Ino - respirou profundamente antes de completar –, eu não sou... _Esse_ tipo de cara.

- Que tipo? – inquiriu a loira, levantando uma sobrancelha muito bem cuidada.

- _Esse_ tipo, Ino! – disse bufando – Eu... Não faço essas coisas.

- Shikamaru, eu posso entender _**n**_ coisas com "_**ESSE**_ tipo de cara", _**coisas**_ as quais você não gostaria que eu pensasse de você! – rebateu Ino, franzindo a testa.

- Ah, será que existe mulher mais problemática que você?! – passou a mão pelos cabelos, buscando eu seu cérebro uma saída daquela situação.

Dentro da Floricultura Yamanaka, Shikamaru esperava encontrar uma Ino contente em vê-lo, depois de tantos dias longe da amada.

Mas é claro que o destino não simplificaria as coisas para Nara Shikamaru.

Pois o fez apaixonar-se pela garota mais problemática de Konoha... melhor, pela kunoichi mais problemática do _**UNIVERSO**_.

E ao invés de encontrar uma receptiva Ino, encontrou uma namorada aborrecida que decidiu tratá-lo com o modo mais terrível e cruel de uma mulher confrontar um homem...

Ino queria Discutir a Relação.

Aparentemente ele, Shikamaru, não estava dando a devida atenção a sua amada Ino, que por tamanha desatenção estava se sentindo não-amada. Portanto, para demonstrar seus fiéis sentimentos...

Shikamaru devia escrever um poema.

- Mas será que dói TANTO escrever um poema pra sua NAMORADA, Shikamaru?

Só havia um porém...

- Não Ino... Acontece que eu nãoseiescreverpoemas. – balbuciou.

- O que? – perguntou a loira, sem entender o que Shikamaru havia dito.

- Nãoseiescreverpoemas.

- Shikamaru, fala como gente!

- Eu não. Sei. Escrever. Poemas! Que problemático! – respondeu o ninja, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar para uma interessantíssima planta da qual não sabia o nome.

- Shikamaru, é só escrever o que você sente por mim numa folha de papel... – Shikamaru percebeu que Ino estava se segurando – O que tem de difícil nisso?

Sim, o que tinha de difícil em demonstrar seus sentimentos para a única garota que ele amou desde o jardim de infância sendo tão tímido (se ele recordava bem, fazia menos de três meses que ele tivera a coragem de segurar a mão dela em público)?

- Ino, você sabe que eu... gosto de você – sentiu o rosto queimar só de pronunciar essas palavras – do que mais você precisa?

- Que você demonstre, Shikamaru! – respondeu a loira, tocando na mão do rapaz – Eu nunca sei o que você está pensando e... é ainda pior quando você tem que ir... Praquele lugarzinho!

- Ino, eu já falei que não tenho nada com a Temari, nunca tive!

- Ah, mas ela bem que queria ter com você!

- Você queria namorar o Sasuke!

- Caham...

- É diferente! Minha paixonite pelo Sasuke era só parte da minha rivalidade com a Sakura!

- Não precisa ser um gênio pra saber que essa é uma desculpa furada!

- 'Tá me chamando de mentirosa?

- CAHAM...

Uma terceira voz se fez presente e os namorados se viraram para encarar Naruto e Konohamaru.

- Atrapalhamos? – perguntou o loiro.

- O que você quer aqui, Naruto? – vociferou Ino.

- Comprar flores! Não é o que a gente faz numa floricultura?

- E pra quê você quer comprar flores?

- Naruto-nii-san vai tentar cantar a tia de cabelo rosa de novo... – respondeu Konohamaru com um sorriso debochado, antes de levar um tapa na nuca.

- Shikamaru nunca me deu flores... – disse Ino, estreitando os olhos para o namorado.

- Pra quê? Sua família é dona de uma floricultura!

- Ai, Shikamaru, você não sabe ser romântico!

- Isso não é questão de romantismo e sim de praticidade.

Naruto ignorou o casal discutindo e se decidiu por um buquê de rosas manchadas.

- Eu só pedi um poema, só isso! Você que começou todo esse drama!

- EU comecei o drama? Quem quis discutir a relação foi você!

- Ino quer um poema? – perguntou Naruto, de repente envolvido na conversa.

- Quero!

Naruto deixou o buquê de rosas no balcão e, passando os braços pelos ombros dos dois namorados recitou em tom de confidência.

- _Quiseste expor teu coração a nu,_

_E assim, ouvi-lhe todo o amor alheio_

_Ah, pobre amigo, nunca saibas tu:_

_Como é ridículo o amor... alheio!_

Pagou pelo buquê e foi puxando Konohamaru – que, assim como Ino e Shikamaru, parecia estar catatônico – pelo braço até a saída.

- Agora deixa eu ir que tenho que ir atrás do meu amor, 'ttebayo! – despediu-se com um sorriso bobo no rosto, cantarolando uma canção alegre.

- Shikamaru?

- Hum?

- Esquece o poema... tá?

- ...Tá. Vamos sair pra jantar?

Ino sorriu tirando o avental e saindo detrás do balcão, enlaçando seu braço com o do namorado. Shikamaru notou o quanto Ino ficava linda sorrindo e rezou para um panteão inteiro para, um dia, ser capaz de dizer isso a ela.

- Eu só queria saber uma coisa... – murmurou ele enquanto andavam em direção ao centro da vila.

- Onde diabos Naruto aprendeu a ser poeta?

- É... – olhou surpreso para a namorada.

- Estava me perguntando a mesma coisa – Ino beijou o rosto do namorado, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto caminhavam sob o céu alaranjado do pôr-do-sol.

**x.X.x**

_**Amor Alheio**__ – Verso de Mário Quintana_


End file.
